


Everything You Want

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Series: Big Gay High School AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: Gray was everything Tobin wanted to be.He told himself that he allowed it for Gray's benefit.But he knew it wasn't true.





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning or introduction piece to a high school AU series. 
> 
> Pairings in the series will include:
> 
> Tobin/Gray  
> Lukas/Python/Forsyth  
> Fernand/Berkut
> 
> And we'll see how others go!

Gray was everything Tobin had ever wanted to be.

He was the classic definition of tall, dark and handsome. And Tobin...

Well the word lanky had been thrown around often.

Tobin watched Gray. He was in his football uniform, and was currently bodychucking Fernand. They were almost even, but in the end it was Fernand on the ground and Gray was grinning up at Tobin with a wave.

Tobin scoffed, and turned his head back down to his phone.

He didn't know why he came to these practices anyway.

It wasn't like Python, who was sleeping on the bleachers not far away, was great company.

Tobin was aware that if it wasn't for the fact that both his boyfriends were on the football team that Python would never even expend the energy to get onto the bleachers in the first place.

Tobin watched the way Fernand angrily got up and dusted himself off, the glare he shot at Gray was venomous.

But not many took him seriously.

Everyone knew he had been particularly pissy ever since he'd caught sight of that quarterback from the rival school. Everyone knew how Fernand got when he was thirsty, and everyone knew how thirsty Fernand was for that guy.

Tobin only jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the bleachers vibrate. He looked up to see that the practice had ended and Python's boyfriend Forsyth had come up to wake him. Lukas, Python and Forsyth's third, was waiting at the bottom of the bleachers.

He waved at Tobin with a polite smile on his face when Tobin looked at him.

Tobin waved back. Lukas was sweet, and if he hadn't been in a relationship already, Tobin might have made a move.

Lukas, Forsyth and Python were in the year ahead of Tobin and Gray, but Tobin had had crushes on all of them throughout high school.

But none of those crushes had lasted.

"Hey, Tobi!" Gray called from the ground, already changed out of his uniform.

He vaguely noticed Python groaning beside him as Forsyth basically dragged him down to the ground level.

"You're gonna have to carry me." Python announced. "I got so tired just watching you guys. You're gonna have to carry me."

"No way! You didn't even do anything!" Forsyth complained, but supported Python as they walked anyway.

"Earth to Tobin!" Gray shouted obnoxiously.

"What!?" Tobin hissed as he gathered his things and came down the bleachers.

"Woah! Someone's a little testy." Gray grinned as he wrapped an arm around Tobin's shoulders.

"Got the same problem as Fernand?" Gray mock whispered.

Tobin shoved him, hard as he could, but Gray barely moved and just laughed.

Tobin wondered why he even put up with this man.

Gray led him out towards the sidewalk that led towards their houses. They were neighbors, had been forever.

Tobin allowed the easy silence to fall over them, let Gray rest his arm around his shoulders.

Tobin told himself that it was all for Gray's benefit.

Even though he knew it really wasn't.


End file.
